


Tengo un amor

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, la cocina verde
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen cuadragésimo septimo drabble: Solo eran amigos, nada más. <br/>Universo: AU. Donde Zoro ama a Sanji y este solo lo ve como un amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengo un amor

**Resumen** **cuadragésimo septimo drabble:** Solo eran amigos, nada más.   
**Universo:** AU. Donde Zoro ama a Sanji y este solo lo ve como un amigo.  
 **Número de palabras:** 500  
 **Comunidades:** Minutitos  
 **Número y Nombre del reto:** Tabla Tiempo. 002. Presente  
 **Categoría:** R

 _"¡No puedo dejar de amarte!_  
 _Así que me he decidido_  
 _A vivir de los recuerdos en_  
 _Tan solitarios, solitarios_  
 _Momentos"._  
 **-I can't stop loving you-** Elvis Presley.

**:::**

 

**[...]**

"¡Ah!"

Zoro abrió los ojos y rápidamente buscó en la mesita de noche sus audífonos, buscó en su celular la lista de reproducción adecuada para poder opacar los gemidos que atravesaban las paredes y la seleccionó en el mismo momento en el que una voz femenina dio un suspiro de placer.

Trató de concentrarse en volver a dormir, pero a pesar de que la música estaba en un volumen alto, era ya imposible, se reprendió duramente.

_"Vaya, Eso pudo ser, podría ser peor de lo que has conocido._   
_Oh, El tablero estaba desecho, pero aun conservábamos la radio"._ **[1]**

La voz del vocalista no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte, la batería y las guitarras no cubrían el chirrido de la cama y a Zoro le estaba desesperando. Se preguntó por milésima vez el por qué aún seguía en ese lugar, y por milésima se respondía de la misma manera: lo amaba.

_"Oh, Eso debió ser, podría ser peor de lo que has conocido._   
_Bueno , Me hablaste de la "nada" y, bueno, suena como un lugar al que me gustaría ir"._ **[1]**

Quizás sería menos doloroso si le decía la verdad a su 'amigo/rival', pero no quería, sentía que si se lo decía perdería lo poco que tenía y aún así se estaba torturando, porque ese comportamiento no era de él, asi no era.

Los chirridos de la cama aumentaron y decidió salir del departamento con todo y teléfono celular, las calles estaban vacías y los faroles parpadeaban sin cesar, suspiró ante la letra de la canción que seguía, maldijo a Nami y a Usopp por añadirle música pop a su lista de reproducción.

" _Quiero unirme a él,_  
 _seremos una pareja sólida._  
 _Una apuesta pequeña es divertida_  
 _cuando estás conmigo (me encanta)._  
 _La ruleta rusa no es lo mismo, sin una pistola._  
 _Y baby, cuando se trata del amor,_  
 _si no es brutal no es divertido (divertido)._

_Oh, ohoh oh oh, ooooh_

_Le voy a poner caliente_   
_le enseñaré lo que tengo,_   
_Oh, ohoh oh oh, ooooh_   
_Le voy a poner caliente_   
_le enseñaré lo que tengo._

_No puede leer mi... no puede leer mi..._   
_no, el no puede leer mi cara de póquer_   
_(ella parece no amar a nadie)_   
_no puede leer mi... no puede leer mi..._   
_no, el no puede leer mi cara de póquer_   
_(ella parece no amar a nadie)"._ **[2]**

Se rió, no le quedaba de otra, a pesar de la letra retorcida, estúpida y sin sentido, él sentía que trataba de llamar la atención del rubio, de la manera menos sutil, porque no decía nada con sus expresiones, y Sanji parecía ser un bastardo insensible. La emoción de estar a su lado a pesar de salir herido era mejor que no tenerlo, mejor que nada.

La chica en turno se marcharía, siempre lo hacían y ellos dos volverían a estar como antes, hasta que otra bruja llegara y los separara. Como siempre.

**::::**

**[1]** _Dashboard_ de _Modest Mouse._

 **[2]** _Poker Face_ de _Lady GaGa._


End file.
